theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Episodes # Foduck's Hurt Feelings - Foduck thinks The Dispatcher hates him for spraying water to him by accident. # Theodore's Tough Tugging - Theodore and George have the job of bringing in a ship called Caraquet, who's loaded with fragile cargo. While Theodore tries to keep her steady, George is making noise and going faster. When it's time to take Caraquet out of the harbour, Theodore realizes that the only way to get Caraquet out of the harbour safely, is to ask George to slow down. # Theodore's Ocean Adventure - Rebecca was stuck in some icebergs and it was up to Theodore to use on what he has learned from venturing into the ocean. # Theodore's New Job # George's Turn - The tugs meet Sigrid, the new supply ship. While working with Sigrid, George becomes jealous and doesn't want to make friends with him. When George sees that he and Sigrid have a lot more in common, he changes his opinion, and they all become best friends. # Theodore Lands On Earth # Scally's Stuff - A ship named Scally comes to the harbour full of different treasures that he gives to the tugs. Theodore gets a windspinner, Hank a big, huge bumper, Emily a smokestack extension, and Foduck a siren. After causing confusion in the harbour, they finally restore order when they return their treasures to Scally. # Theodore and the Lies - Theodore starts telling everyone lies to get out of trouble. When he lies about inspecting a dock however, it catches fire because he didn't clean it up. Foduck puts out the fire, but gets in trouble instead of Theodore. That's when Theodore decides to tell the truth. # Digby's Disaster: Digby and all the other tugboats get very excited when they meet Dartmouth the Giant Cable Ship. They soon forget all about Digby when they compare him to the big ship. Digby later notices one of Dartmouth's cables slipping into the water. After saving the cable, the tugs then realize that Digby is just as important as any other ship. # Emily Goes Overboard # Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat # Northumberland is Missing - Theodore and Rebecca spend the day searching for Northumberland, who gets trapped on the bottom of the ocean after an underwater rock-slide bends his propeller. With the help of Shelburne, Northumberland is soon raised back to the surface. # Dartmouth Says Goodbye - Dartmouth the Giant Cable Ship is ready to leave the harbour after laying the rest of his cables. Theodore however, doesn't want Dartmouth to leave, and has trouble saying goodbye to him. # George and the Navy Ship - George and Theodore meet Nautilus the Navy Ship. George all of a sudden wants to be a navy ship, and ends up towing in Truro for dumping garbage in the ocean. George mistakes Truro's fishing net for garbage and takes him into the harbour. After realizing his mistake, George escorts Truro out of the harbour, and goes back to being himself, George the Valiant. # Sigrid and the Bumpers: Sigrid the Supply Ship has always wanted to be a tugboat. She thinks that she can finally be one, if only she had bumpers. Later, when a bad storm prevents Theodore and Emily from docking a ship, Sigrid discovers that she can be a tugboat without bumpers. # Hank Hurts a Ship - Hank meets Bayswater Barge for the first time and Bayswater has a passion for calling him names. Hank takes a liking to it until he calls Inverness, a cargo ship, "Needlenose". Inverness is so insulted that he tries to leave the harbour. Hank quickly learns his mistake after Theodore convinces Inverness to stay. # Emily's New Hat - The Dispatcher sends Emily to replace her old hat with a new one, but Emily doesn't want a new hat, and the new one makes her look silly. Theodore explains to the Dispatcher that everyone has a favourite thing to hold on to, so the Dispatcher lets Emily go to get her old hat back. Emily is finally happy, with her good old hat. # George and the Funny Noise - George makes a weird sound in the presence of Theodore, Hank, and a ship. He feels embarrassed, so he goes to live under Owan. Theodore shows him that it's okay to do something silly once in a while, and to laugh along with your friends. # Theodore's New Job: Theodore gets the new job of inspecting bell buoy's, but soon begins acting a little too bossy. When he finally asks the bell buoys in a nice way to do what he wants, things get much easier for him. # Theodore's Prize: The tugboats have a contest for whoever does the best job each day, and the winner gets a prized flag. Theodore gets the job of hauling Bedford, but it's harder than he thought. In the end, Theodore doesn't get a prize, but something he gave himself. # Guysborough's Garbage: Canso Colossus, the king of all supertankers is visiting the harbour. While the tugs are paying all of their attention to the giant supertanker, they forget how important Guysborough is. When Guysborough refuses to work, the harbour literally becomes a mess. When Canso sees the garbage floating in the water, he demands to be taken out of the harbour. The tugs finally learn how much the harbour needs Guysborough. # The Dispatcher's Best Birthday: The tugs wanted to surprise The Dispatcher for his birthday. But due to some troubles on the sea, the tugs we're upset that they used up all their time for the party. The Dispatcher was pleased of how hard they worked for the day and that was a present enough. # Emily's Easy Job: Theodore thinks he will never do a good job of tugging ships in like Emily, but soon realizes that the things he can do are important. # Nautilus and the Sinking Ship - Theodore, Foduck, and George argue to free Canso Colossus, but nothing works until Nautilus helps. # Owan On the Loose - Sigrid goes into the harbour to fetch Owan some new anchor cables when she gets trapped under some junk. Owan gets too excited and tries to go looking for her, but his cables snap when he attempts to raise them. The tugs are able to stop him right before he runs into a cliff, then quickly move on to save Sigrid as well. # Emily's Bruised Bumper ' - Emily bruises her bumper while docking a big ship with Theodore and George. She had to float around with a big red bandage on her side, making her look and feel silly. Emily feared that everyone would laugh when they saw how pathetic she appeared to be. Theodore soon convinced her that she would always be Emily no matter how she looked. # 'Foduck in Reverse # Theodore Gets Lost # Hank's Funny Feeling # Theodore and the Runaway Ferry - Filmore got bored of going back and forth and decides to explore the outside world. Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * Digby * The Dispatcher Characters Introduced * Sigrid * Truro * Scally * Dorothy * Nautilus * Dartmouth * Clementine * Caroquette * Canso Colossus * S.S. Malarkey Category:Television Series Category:Television Series